


Grenade

by sparksfly013



Series: Ladynoir July 2017 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2017, fluff at the end, ladynoirjuly2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly013/pseuds/sparksfly013
Summary: Following a particularly difficult Akuma battle where both heroes are hurt, Ladybug and Chat Noir discuss some of their fears."I'm a grenade. One day I'm going to obliterate everything in my wake, and I feel like it's my responsibility to minimise the casualties."





	Grenade

**Author's Note:**

> PREPARE YOUR TISSUES GUYS. The angst was unbearable and I had to write it throughout the entire day instead of in one sitting like I normally do. Just saying. 
> 
> This work was partially inspired by The Fault in Our Stars.  
> (Do you understand why I said get the tissues ready now?)
> 
> Prompt #3: Explosive

Ladybug rubbed her shoulder, trying to loosen her sore muscles. She winced as she accidentally kneaded a bruise too hard. Of all the Akuma battles she and Chat Noir had to face, this one was, without a doubt, the worst one yet. 

They had each gone through two transformations after Cataclysm and Lucky Charm failed. They were both on their third one. 

And the worst part wasn't even that the odds were almost completely against them. 

It was that it wasn't the worst they were ever going to face.

Chat Noir wasn't in any better shape than she was. He lay down, head resting in her lap, eyes half-lidded. She suspected he was even in more pain than her, if his dilated pupils and folded cat ears were anything to go by. He whimpered, and she ran her fingers through his hair before setting him down. She ignored the aches practically begging her to take a break. 

"No, Ladybug." He held her hand weakly. "He's too strong."

She plucked his fingers from her wrist. "If I don't take care of it now, it'll just get worse."

"No—" 

But she didn't hear him. She was already swinging off on her yoyo, ready to take the Akuma down. She felt like she might drop dead any second, but she knew it had to be done. 

She used Lucky Charm, and thankfully, she got the job done, purified the Akuma and used her Miraculous Cleanse. She rushed back to the rooftop where she had left her partner. 

He sat up, and she threw herself into his waiting arms, almost knocking both of them down. 

"Go home and rest, Chaton," she said as her earrings beeped. "We can talk tonight."

He nodded tiredly and shakily got to his feet. "Usual place?" He asked. 

She nodded. "Usual place."

With that, they took off on their separate ways. 

That evening when they met up for patrol, she embraced him once again. 

"You feeling better?" She asked when she let him go. 

"I'm fine," he said, sitting down on the rooftop. She joined him, her legs dangling over the edge. 

She bit her lip. It had been on her mind all afternoon, depriving her of the sleep she needed to recover from the fight. If that last Lucky Charm had failed like the others, would they still be okay? 

Would they still be here?

Thankfully, school had been dismissed when the Akuma attacked, leaving the students to go home to stay safe and out of Ladybug and Chat Noir's way. She had intended to use the time before patrol to rest, but her thoughts kept her awake, despite Tikki's attempts to soothe her. 

"Chat?" 

"My Lady?" He replied, looking at her, eyes flooded with concern he didn't need to voice out for her to know was there. 

She stayed silent. He didn't push her to say anything. 

"This job is dangerous," she said after a minute of silence. 

He hummed. "We knew that from the start," he said, not quite sure where she was going. "Why all of a sudden?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love being Ladybug," she reassured him. He relaxed slightly. "But don't you ever consider the possibility that we might—"

He held up a hand to shush her. "Ladybug, where is this coming from?" His hand fell back onto her shoulder. "Why the sudden doubt?"

"The Akuma today." She wiped away a stray tear. "If that last Lucky Charm hadn't worked—"

"But it did," he argued. 

"But it made me realize that I could very well lose my life and nobody would know it's me," she whispered. Sobs wracked her body as her partner held her close, brushing his fingers through his hair and rubbing soothing circles on her back. "It would be a disaster."

Chat rested his chin on her head, and she felt his silent tears fall onto her hair. She sniffled once and pulled back, rubbing her bloodshot eyes. "Ever seen The Fault in Our Stars?" she asked. 

Chat quirked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"When Hazel said that she was a grenade and one day she would explode, obliterating everything in her wake," she began, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I feel like that's my life now."

Chat remained silent, so she continued. "I could be gone one day, and my family and friends would lose their minds trying to figure out what happened to me."

She choked back another wave of tears as Chat kissed her forehead lightly. "You're not going anywhere. I'll make sure of it."

"No," she said resolutely. "You're not—"

"Listen," he insisted. She shut her mouth, waiting to hear him out. "We are a team. We protect each other."

"Yeah, but—"

"Ladybug, stop." He lifted her chin up with his finger. "You're overthinking this. It was one tough Akuma. We weren't prepared. We're going to keep doing what we do best, which is?"

She jerked her chin away from him. "Keeping Paris safe."

"Exactly." He smiled at her. She smiled back weakly. "In the end, the consequences may explode in our faces, but it's something we were willing to risk from the start."

"You're right," she admitted. "Sorry about this, Chaton."

"No sweat, my Lady," he beamed. "We're a team, and I'll always have your back."

He held out his fist. She met it with her fist in their signature fist bump. 

"Like I'll have yours."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted so often in such a short time before. This is amazing. 
> 
> Once again, I fully support the Miraculous Blackout and all the artists and writers participating even though I'm personally not taking part. 
> 
> Follow and talk to me on Tumblr! :)  
> https://chatnoir013.tumblr.com/


End file.
